thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Myo Derma
Name: '''Myo Derma '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''15 '''Age: '''15 '''Weapon: '''Myo will prefer to use poison (Such as nightlock berries.) and sneak it into other tributes' food. She also invested some time training with a slingshot, but her aim is usually off half of the time. '''Appearance: '''Myo has black hair, like the midnight sky. She also has short and messy hair and wears a snow white headband. Ms.Derma is also known to have icy blue eyes. '''Strengths/skills: '''Myo is excellent with other people and knows how to manipulate them if needed. She's also willing to take risks, even if they're life-threatening. And because her parents make medicine with plants, Myo knows which plants are edible. '''Weakness(es): '''Myo can be clumsy at times as she doesn't watch where she steps. She's also quite loud because she trips on lots of things. Myo can also be careless as in lighting fires at night, leaving clues for someone who's trying to track her down on accident, and much more. '''Personality: '''Myo is energetic but known to be a rebel at times. She's also known to be a little dumb and careless at times but is also optimistic and loves to treat everything as an adventure. Myo is known to be persistent but greedy as well. People also know Myo as being rude and inconsiderate at times but also being loyal and brutally honest. Myo also has an interest in the supernatural, especially ghosts. '''Backstory/History: Interview Angle: Myo will present herself as an arrogant but comedic girl, cracking a joke everyone now and then. She won't reveal any of her strategies though, in fear that the other tributes will hear. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Myo will grab anything that's on the edge of the Cornucopia, such as a backpack. But she will not go near the Cornucopia to grab weapons because she doesn't want to get killed by the Careers. '''Games Strategy: '''She'll attempt to form an alliance with everyone, and then slip poison in their food or kill them in their sleep. When Myo isn't in an alliance, she'll always be on the move to get to higher ground so she can get a better view of the arena. She'll also grab as much water and food as she can. '''Token: '''A necklace with a skull charm that looks realistic to the point of being creepy. Her mother gave it to Myo since she has always admired the piece of jewelry. '''Height: '''5'3 '''Fears: '''Blood, Mutts, and Sharp Objects '''Alliance: '''N/A Backstory Myo was grown up in the middle-class section in District 15. Her mom, Alveoli Derma, and her dad, Cyton Derma, ran a pharmacy shop that created pills from plants. Also, Myo was an only child. They would often send Myo to find edible plants via buying from the market or stealing from gardens. When Myo was around 10-years-old, her parents began to teach her about medicine. One day, Myo's dad was showing her how to cut herbs when he accidentally cut off his finger. Myo saw the accident and began to fear blood and sharp objects, thinking that if she harms herself with medical equipment, she'll die. After the incident, Myo began to believe she could see ghosts. She thought that she saw the spirits of the dead tributes from her district. She began to get obsessed with contacting the dead. Even though Myo's parents tried hard to teach Myo medicine, Myo's hands wobbled when she held a knife. She forced herself to keep learning. And as she learned, her phobias began to grow. Myo began to doubt if she really belonged in District 15, as she couldn't handle medical equipment without shaking. Myo has never put her name in the reaping for tesserae as her family always managed to scrape up enough food. However, the odds were not in her favour when her name was pulled in her 3rd reaping. No one volunteered for her. Trivia * Myo and Derma are medical terms that respectively mean muscle and skin. Myo can also be used as a prefix for words relating to muscle and Derma can be used as a suffix for any skin-related words. * Because of Myo's obsession with the supernatural, she'll attempt to contact spirits in the arena. Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:District 15 Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:XxGreenzyxX's Tributes